falloutfandomcom-20200229-history
Return to Sender
}} |trophy =Bronze }} Return to Sender is a side quest in Fallout: New Vegas. Quick walkthrough Detailed walkthrough Speak with Tech Sergeant Reyes at the Camp Forlorn Hope command center to begin this quest. You are asked to deliver several radio security upgrade codes by speaking to the Communications Officer at each of the Ranger stations. (If the Officer in charge was killed in any way, interact with the Ham Radio to deliver the code.) * Upgrade Ranger station Alpha * Upgrade Ranger station Bravo * Upgrade Ranger station Charlie (if Ranger station Charlie has already been wiped out, you don't have to visit it, even though it is still stated as a quest objective). * Upgrade Ranger station Delta * Upgrade Ranger station Echo * Upgrade Ranger station Foxtrot Upon returning to Reyes, she will inform you of some confusing intel reports, and you're sent back out to three stations to double-check the validity of the reports. Speak to Ranger Pason at station Delta, Ranger Lineholm at station Alpha, and Ranger Kudlow at station Foxtrot. If you've spoken to them, walk out of the tent and then back in, and speak to Reyes. After her suspicions have been justified, she asks you to go to Camp Golf and confront Chief Hanlon about it. He can be found on the balcony above the entrance to the House Resort during the day. Upon asking him about the intel reports, he tells you he wants to discuss it in a more private setting and will head to his office. The office is located on the first floor of the resort, past the front desk, and to the left of the vending machines. Once there, Hanlon will discuss his motives with you, and eventually leads to you having to make a choice. Note your choice will impact the ending you receive. * If you decide to turn him in, he will tell you to go get a ranger to make it official. Once you step out of the office, the door closes and locks, and Hanlon delivers a speech to the stationed rangers via the intercomm. Once his speech is over, he commits suicide with his revolver. A nearby ranger will rush into the room to see what happened. Hanlon drops his Ranger Sequoia revolver (which is marked as owned and therefore can only be stolen with the loss of Karma), and you'll gain 500 XP. ** Quest completed on PC and Xbox 360 by waiting outside the now-locked Hanlon office door for about one to two minutes. * If you let Hanlon continue his plan without informing the NCR, he tells you that you no longer have anything to discuss and walks off. You get 500XP. * You can choose to kill Hanlon yourself, which he warns you is a bad idea due to being in the middle of a ranger base. If you insist on doing so after his warning, Hanlon will turn hostile. * If you have killed Caesar, you can convince Hanlon to come back to his senses and cease falsifying the reports, and you get 500XP. Regardless of the choice you make, the quest ends there. Quest stages Notes *According to in-game files, there is an existing dialogue option where you could convince Hanlon to stop falsifying the reports if you have learned about Caesar's illness. However since the only way to learn of Caesar's illness is to advance far into the Render Unto Caesar quest, you would already be hostile by the NCR and would be unable to advance into their quests, making the option extremely difficult to get should you wish to side with the NCR. **For a while, this was believed to be a bug in the game, as Silus can give a hint towards Caesar's illness if you beat him into talking in Silus Treatment. However, this was later proven false, as the dialogue option with Hanlon is impossible to activate, as evident by its peripherals in the game's code. **There is also an ending the player can obtain which requires Hanlon to be convinced to stop falsifying the records, completing Veni, Vidi, Vici, and that Caesar is alive in Et Tumor, Brute? It can be presumed that the requirements to meet this ending were to learn of Caesar's illness and inform Hanlon that way, while having yourself disguised in NCR armor in order to prevent hostility. But due to the dialogue option being cut, the ending is impossible to obtain. * If a non-player character capable of receiving the upgraded codes is dead, the player can manually upgrade the stations by interacting with the ham radio. This contingency is there in case the station is wiped out by wandering creatures (such as Foxtrot, and its cazador problem) or the player. This does not include Charlie, however, because the radio will have been destroyed by the Legion. If any non-player character who you must ask to double-check intel reports is dead, the report can be looted from their body. * If Hanlon is already dead, the quest will end when returning to Reyes stating that "Since Hanlon is dead we will never really know". 300 caps and 720 XP as a reward for this method was given. * Hanlon will not discuss quest matters unless he is outside on the balcony. * The unmarked quest Andy and Charlie, which you get from Ranger Andy in Novac, also requires you to check out Ranger Station Charlie. You can effectively combine these two quests. Alternatively, completing Andy and Charlie beforehand will eliminate the requirement to visit Charlie for this quest, even though it will still be listed in the objectives. * If you are playing in favor of Caesar's Legion, you still can complete this quest and We Are Legion (which requires killing all senior officers in Forlorn Hope, one of them being Sergeant Reyes). To be able to do this, upgrade the ranger stations and double-check the intel reports, then kill all the officers and, at the same time, talk with chief Hanlon, which will successfully complete this quest. * If you return to Reyes, she'll ask you what Chief Hanlon had to say about the bogus reports. There are various replies available depending on your choices during this quest, and your reply can affect the level of morale for the purposes of Restoring Hope. Behind the scenes * The quest content was implemented by Jeff Husges and Matt MacLean. Chief Hanlon was written by Joshua Sawyer. * "Return to Sender" is a 1962 rock and roll hit single by American singer Elvis Presley. The song was written by Winfield Scott and Otis Blackwell. Bugs If asked, Tech Sergeant Reyes will say that Ranger station Charlie has recently been reporting an over-shipment of medical supplies even if the Courier has reported that the station's inhabitants are dead. | If you upgrade all stations but one, which must not be station Charlie, before receiving the unmarked quest Andy and Charlie, then starting this quest and visiting said station again to find it's been wiped out, you will be informed that you upgraded the remaining station. | The quest may register Ranger station Bravo as having been updated while it has factually not. | It is possible for Hanlon to become glitched so that he remains stationary and never goes out to the balcony. He will not enter dialogue with the character and the quest cannot be completed. Sleeping, waiting and fast traveling are all unable to fix this. ** This may be fixed pushing him around, loading a save prior to entering the building, exiting the building and waiting until he comes out on the porch or pick-pocketing him while detected so to make him resume his normal routine. | Sometimes he will get stuck in a mass crowd of other NCR members. ** A way to fix this is to use a silenced or melee weapon to sneak kill all of the NCR soldiers that are in Hanlon's general vicinity. Almost immediately after this he will begin to move once more. | Companions may disappear when you leave the balcony. ** They can be left waiting outside the resort before going in to prevent this. ** When they disappear, leaving the building can make them return after 30 seconds or so. Sometimes they must be dismissed as they become stuck in front of the balcony. | When Chief Hanlon makes a speech over the microphone before his suicide, each line is said twice. This does not change the ending of the quest. | If the player character crosses the threshold that closes and locks Hanlon's door before the objective of finding a Ranger to arrest him finishes displaying, Hanlon's radio announcement fails to play and the holotape you receive may works only once or not at all. The gunshot still occurs and the quest is completed, though. | After you confront him, the game may glitch as the door will never automatically lock and he will not speak on the intercom, no matter how far away you move from the office. ** This can be fixed by reloading a save before confronting him. ** Use the console commands to complete the quest, and to make Hanlon disappear, and to obtain the Ranger Sequoia. | When locked inside his office, Hanlon will sometimes stop performing his speech leaving the quest incomplete and his Ranger Sequoia impossible to obtain. ** This can sometimes be fixed by reloading a save or turning off your radio while Chief Hanlon is speaking. | If you level up after you complete the quest the game will freeze. ** It should go back to normal after 20-30 seconds. | Due to a scripting error, if you convince the chief to stop falsifying records, you will get the ending where you agreed to keep his secret safe. }} Category:Fallout: New Vegas NCR quests Category:Fallout: New Vegas side quests de:Return to Sender es:Devolver al Destinatario ru:Бумеранг